


Synonyms

by frozenCinders



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: If there's no violence involved, Kimblee would much rather ignore his work. Archer is used to him goofing off by now, but doesn't always figure out what exactly he's doing in a timely fashion.





	Synonyms

"Alright," Archer sighed to himself, "if I stay in for overtime, I can finish the rest of this work. You can feel free to head home without me, Kimblee."

"Dedicated..." he muttered. Archer made a face but didn't look up from his papers.

"I... suppose so, yes. Anyway, you can either walk or see if you can catch a ride," Archer continued, scribbling his signature as he finished talking.

"Naughty..."

Archer took a moment to try to figure out where the innuendo was in what he said, to no avail.

"What?" he asked, no doubt giving in to some terrible joke.

"Risqué," Kimblee said, as if that were an answer. Archer looked at him and he appeared to be writing something.

"Taking a ride with a stranger, you mean? You do realize you aren't legally required to flirt with anyone who does you a favor, right?"

"Attractive..."

Archer stared at him. What, did he sound possessive?

"I'm not sure I should thank you," he said, cautiously.

"Coward."

Archer then decided to ignore him. Kimblee went silent for a few moments before humming.

"Coward..." he repeated, sounding thoughtful. Another minute or so went by before Kimblee finally said more than one word.

"Hey, Archer. You got a seven letter word for coward?"

Suddenly, everything made sense. He thought for a moment despite himself.

"Chicken?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but the second letter's an i."

"You know, I wish you would have told me you were doing crossword puzzles instead of letting me sound like a fool," he complained, though he probably should have picked up on it sooner.

"Victory... triumph. So the second letter is i and the last letter is p."

"How can you be sure you're even answering correctly?" Archer asked, holding his pen between both hands. Kimblee lowered the paper and looked at him incredulously.

"Have you never done a crossword before?"

Archer remained silent for a moment.

"I took a look once; thought there are way too many synonyms of the same length to bother."

"No, that's fucking unbelievable. You can't tell me you didn't skip recess as a kid to study and do crosswords, that's the most you thing ever."

"Have you been forming theories about me?" Archer asked, slightly amused. "You could just ask."

"Alright." Kimblee set down the crossword puzzle and reclined on the couch, head turned to face Archer. "Straight A's."

"Of course. Will all your questions be about my school history?"

"Just one more. Never been to detention."

Archer shrugged.

"A few times," he answered, and Kimblee smiled.

"No shit, really? What'd you do?"

"I lived far from the school and my mother worked late and wouldn't always get up in time to drive me. I was frequently late because of her."

"Huh. No kid hack*?"

"No. Or, none that I knew of, at least."

The conversation seemed to be over, so Archer returned to his paperwork.

"Wanna fuck me in your car?" Kimblee asked suddenly, casual as can be. Archer's pen stopped moving.

"Is this another one of your theories or are you seriously asking me to do that right now?"

"Doesn't have to be right now, I guess. When you're done," Kimblee said, picking the puzzle back up.

Archer sighed. Probably because Kimblee had been put away for so long, he'd developed a bit of a hair trigger- at least, that was Kimblee's excuse for it. He'd find him half hard for no reason all the time. While it hadn't seemed like too much of a chore to keep him sated at first, the utter frequency was...

"Unbearable..." Kimblee muttered, back on his puzzle. Archer scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> *kid hack is basically an old timey school bus, i don't think they were motorized by 1914 (and then there's archer's age to consider as well) so i don't think the name would have changed yet.


End file.
